Perfectly Opposite
by Shannon Ridley
Summary: Buffy Summers is engaged to the perfect man and there's nothing to stop her from marrying him and having the perfect life. That is, until she meets his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Buffy Summers stared at the five carat diamond engagement ring on her left hand as she waited for her fiancé to arrive at the lovely restaurant she was seated in. The two dined together every Thursday and Saturday, but work often kept her fiancé from being on time. She had been with Angel for almost two years and he had finally proposed one evening while they were dining at one of the most exquisite and luxurious restaurants in New York City. Dining at expensive restaurants was something they did quite often actually, because it just so happened that Angel happened to be one of the most successful business men in Manhattan and he loved to spoil his girl with fine dining.

As Buffy examined her ring, she noted that it was not at all how she imagined it would be when she was a child. She had always pictured herself with a thin silver band that would maybe have a heart on it or would have something like _I'll love you forever _engraved on the inside. It might have been a silly thought to some, but to Buffy, a ring like this would be ideally special because it would be coming from a man's heart and not just his wallet. She quickly put that thought aside as she notice Angel making his way toward their table.

"Hey sweetie," he said after kissing her on the cheek, "sorry I'm late. You know how it is at work. There's always something."

"Of course," Buffy replied kindly.

She always respected the fact that Angel's job often got in the way of their time together, but she also couldn't help but wonder if he would be there for her after they got married.

"Something on your mind, baby?" Angel asked.

"I'm just thinking about dinner tomorrow. Do think they'll like me, Angel?" Buffy asked hopefully, "I really hope they do."

"My family? Of course they will. You're perfect. Why wouldn't they like you Buffy?"

"I'm sorry. I'm just nervous."

"Don't be. You'll be great. I love you and so will my family. Just watch."

Buffy took a deep breath. She had dreaded the day when she would have to meet Angel's parents. She knew they were very reserved individuals and that she would have to tread carefully while around them. She would have to act proper and prove that she was the best girl to marry their son. She didn't quite know if she was ready for this kind of stress, but decided she could not keep postponing their dinner together. It would have to happen sooner or later after all. Angel didn't seem worried, so she supposed she should just relax. It couldn't be _that_ bad, right? She glanced up at Angel for reassurance, but he was too engrossed in his menu to notice. The waiter approached.

"Good evening. May bring you another glass of champagne?"

Buffy emptied her glass in one gulp. Oh yes, it was going to be a long night.

Buffy awoke the next morning with a pounding headache. _I didn't think champagne was so powerful_, she thought. _But then, if you drink three dozen glasses, I suppose it's to be expected_. She looked over to the other side of the bed hopefully. No, Angel had already left for work and she would not see him until later that evening at dinner with his parents. She really wished there was someone around to tell her she would do fine and boost her confidence a little.

She didn't waste any time in getting out of bed, showering, and heading out to shop for a dress to wear to dinner. She wanted something conservative and not too flashy. Angel had suggested, "something _other_ than your usual black dresses" saying that his parents adored a girl who wore colors like pink, purple, and beige. She wondered if this was something Angel's parents liked, or if he was the one who actually wanted her to wear those colors. He _had _always complained that she wore too much black. Either way, she looked carefully for a pink dress to wear later on. Even though it wasn't really her style, Buffy found a beautiful pink silk dress that seemed to be exactly what Angel's parents would most likely approve of. It was not too tightly fit against her body and came to rest just below her knees. She even found a small, light pink cashmere sweater to wear over it.

After finding the dress, Buffy then bought a Christmas ornament for Angel's family Christmas tree. She picked out a little snowman on a sleigh. Buffy thought it was perfect. She had done this because Angel told her that every year at this time, his family had a tradition of getting together and hanging their ornaments on the tree.

This was something Buffy had never done with her own family. She had not even seen her sister Dawn, in over five years. When their mom had passed away, Dawn went to live with their dad, Hank Summers, and Buffy decided to go out on her own because she absolutely refused to live under the same roof with the man who had hurt her mother so many times over the years. This was when Buffy met Angel. He seemed to possess the key to all her hopes and dreams. He was wealthy and successful and could provide her with the life she had always wanted for herself. Plus, he was nice and he loved her, which was the most important thing. So, she was going to do everything in her power to make sure Angel's family loved her as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Angel picked Buffy up later that evening in a beautiful black limousine. She gasped immediately when she saw it, though being driven around in a limo was perhaps something she should have been accustomed to by now. Angel refused to drive in Manhattan and would not even consider taking a cab everywhere as most people did. He preferred luxury, even if it came at a small price. He also liked to impress people and this was one of the many ways he was successful at it.

Buffy and Angel arrived at his parents' house right on time. The driver opened the door for them and Buffy stared up at the house in shock.

"It's huge!" she said.

"Are you impressed sweetie?" Angel asked as he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Angel, it's amazing. I love it."

They walked up to the door and Angel rang the doorbell. He let go of Buffy's waist rather abruptly when the sound of the door being unlocked could be heard. Buffy almost gave him a strange look, but decided that she was probably just imagining things. The door opened and a man in a black suit stood in the doorway. He stood aside so Buffy and Angel could enter. Buffy immediately took notice of the huge hallway they were standing in. It was ornately adorned with exquisite Christmas decorations and sparkling lights, and in the background Buffy could hear the faint sound of instrumental Christmas music.

"Ah, Master Angelus. Shall I inform you parents of your arrival?" the man asked, seeming to take absolutely no notice of Buffy.

Angel nodded. Then he explained to Buffy that this man was their butler. His name was Wesley and he had been in their family for only a couple years. She wondered why the butler was such a serious person and if everyone in this household would be the same. But she soon put that thought aside as Wesley reentered the hallway.

"Your parents have asked that I show you to the dining room immediately as dinner is now being served," he said looking up at Angel and again, not giving Buffy a second glance.

She didn't like it. The way he ignored her made her feel so unwanted. She was already starting to regret this dinner and it had not even started. Little did she know things were about to get much, much worse.

The dining room was even more lovely than the hallway. The table was surprisingly small and had red and green candles burning on it. Buffy took a few seconds to notice how intricate the patterns were on the Christmas china before she met the faces of Angel's parents. They looked friendly enough.

"Good evening Angelus. You're late, " his father said seriously, but his expression softened as he noticed Buffy.

She immediately noted that he had a British accent.

"You must be Buffy," he then said.

"Yes sir," Buffy replied almost to quickly.

"Very nice. My name is Rupert Giles and this is my wife, Jenny. It is of course, a pleasure to meet you Buffy. You are just as lovely as Angelus said you would be. Please take a seat. You must be famished."

* * *

The rest of dinner went by extremely slowly for Buffy. Mr. Giles asked Buffy several boring questions, which she answered in the most polite way she could despite the fact that she was completely uninterested in their topics of conversation. Finally, when they had all finished their meals, Jenny decided it was time to hang ornaments on the Christmas tree. Buffy had been looking forward to this part, so she took her ornament out of her purse and handed it to Jenny, who gave Buffy a polite smile and told her how lovely it would look on their tree.

As she walked into the family room, Buffy couldn't help but think that there could not possibly be a part of this house that was not beautiful. It was large and filled with holiday decorations and in the middle of the room, right next to fireplace, was the grand Christmas tree. The first thing Buffy observed was how big it was. It didn't look out of place, though. In fact, it was just the right size for the room. The tree had no decorations and looked very plain, but still lovely. She imagined that it must look incredible when covered with lights and ornaments. Rupert told Buffy that the first thing they always did was put the star on the tree. And since she was going to be a new addition to the family, Jenny decided that it would be completely appropriate for her to put it on.

Buffy became instantly terrified after hearing this. She had always had a terrible fear of heights for as long as she could remember and now they were asking her to climb a ladder to put the star on the tree. Buffy looked up at Angel hoping he would somehow get her out of it, but he was too busy digging through a box of ornaments to even notice the worried expression on her face and Jenny was already handing her the star.

Buffy started up the ladder, gripping it as tightly as possible. She finally got to the last step, though it seemed to take forever. The ladder wobbled and Buffy's heart started beating faster and faster. She reached up to place the star on the tree, but she was having great difficulty reaching the top because she was a bit on the short side. She looked down, but no one seemed to notice her struggling. Finally, she let go of her fear enough to stand on her tiptoes and get the star into a perfect position on the tree and it was then that she lost her balance. She screamed as felt herself falling backwards and tried to find something to grab onto, but there was nothing. She closed her eyes expecting to feel the pain of her body smashing against the floor, but instead she fell into a pair of strong muscular arms--arms that did not belong to her fiancé. Buffy looked up and her eyes suddenly met the brightest and most intense blue eyes she had ever seen in her life followed by a distinct British accent.

"Well, well, well. What have we here?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"Buffy! Are you alright?" Angel asked as he made his way towards his fiancé.

"Oh good lord! How did this happen?" Mr. Giles exclaimed in shock while Jenny made her way towards Buffy.

"You alright love?" asked the stranger who had caught her as he gently sat her down on the sofa.

Buffy tried to reply, but that just wasn't working, so she nodded instead. She was still too stunned from the fall to find her voice. Jenny sat next to Buffy and put her arm around her in a calming manner and Buffy took an opportunity to glance up at the man who had caught her. He had bleached blonde hair that was gelled back and his clothes were all black. Over his black shirt and black jeans, he wore a long black leather coat along with black boots on his feet. Buffy couldn't help but wonder what a guy like this was doing in the Giles' house. She soon regained the ability to speak.

"I'm fine," she said, sounding more as though she was trying to convince herself. "Really, I'm okay."

"Oh Buffy. I was so worried. Angel take that ladder out of here before it causes more damage," Jenny stated. "I can't believe we have such a dangerous item around. How old is that thing anyhow?"

"That was a close call pet," the stranger interrupted with a grin. "It's a good thing I was there to catch you."

Buffy was rather irritated at this comment because it seemed to be filled smugness and that smirk was certainly not making matters any better.

"Spike, stop being an arrogant jackass," Angel said sounding extremely annoyed.

"Better a jackass than a pillock like you!" Spike retorted, angrily raising his voice.

"Enough!" Mr. Giles shouted. "I won't have any of this foolishness in my house."

Both men stopped arguing, but continued to glare at each other with fury. Buffy didn't really know how to react.

"Wait a minute. Who is this guy? Angel?" she asked with confusion etched on her face.

Angel sighed, "Buffy this is my brother, Spike. Spike this is my _fiancé_, Buffy."

Spike looked Buffy up and down and smirked, making Buffy terribly angry and uncomfortable. She wanted to scream at him, "What the hell are you looking at?" but decided that she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Angel's parents, so she gave Spike a subtle glare. He seemed to take notice though, and his smirk grew even bigger. Buffy could tell this guy was going to be a problem.

The family continued to place their ornaments on the tree, but Jenny insisted that Buffy stay right where she was, despite her many objections. She felt so useless. After all, she _had _come here to help place ornaments on the Christmas tree, not sit on the couch and watch like an idiot.

Angel noticed how unhappy Buffy was, so he came and sat beside her and took her hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. Spike seemed to be disgusted by this and made gagging noises in the background. Both Angel and Buffy glared at him. He didn't seem to care, though. In fact, that only seemed to make the gagging sounds grow louder. Spike was really enjoying their infuriation.

Jenny insisted that Buffy and Angel spend the night since it was so incredibly late, and Buffy agreed happily as she was so exhausted. Unfortunately, Spike would be staying as well. This made Buffy a little uncomfortable, but she put her feelings aside and put on the nightdress Jenny let her borrow. She then said "good night" to Angel's parents. Then, both her and Angel headed up to one of the guest bedrooms upstairs, while Spike watched from the bottom of the staircase with a grin. He was going to have so much fun with these two tomorrow. After all, it had always been his life's ambition to make his brother's life a living hell, and now, Angel had a fiancé that Spike could toy with as well.

* * *

Buffy awoke in the middle of the night. Waking up in the middle of the night was no stranger to Buffy since she had started dating Angel. She knew she wasn't going to be getting any sleep for a while, so she made her way downstairs to gaze at the beautiful Christmas tree and all the decorations in the family room. To her great displeasure, she found Angel's brother, Spike, doing the same exact thing already. 

"Hello, cutie," he said when he noticed her presence. _This is going to be fun_, Spike thought.

"What do _you_ want?" Buffy replied seriously.

"What's the matter pet? Angel not pleasuring you enough in the bedroom? Couldn't stand being in there with him any longer? Don't worry love. You wouldn't be the first."

"How DARE you!" Buffy cried as quietly as possible so as not to wake anyone up.

"For your information Angel has no trouble _pleasuring me _as you say, not that that's any of _your _business I can't believe how rude you are! No wonder Angel seems to hate you. I'm beginning to see where he's coming from. And by the way, stop staring at me like that and calling me those stupid pet names."

"Staring at you like what? And what pet names, love?

"ARRRGGGGHHHH!" Buffy replied, her facing turning red with anger. "I'm going to bed. I don't have to put up with this."

With that, she started walking up the stairs.

"He's not the man for you Buffy," Spike said, taking a gamble.

"How would you know? You don't know anything about me."

"I know that he's not the _one _and I think you know it too."

"Ugh, leave me alone."

"Good night, Buffy."

But she did not reply. Instead she marched up the stairs and shut the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

He had been thinking about her for the past week since she'd been there. Her personality sparked his interest and her apparent detestation for him intrigued and amused him. _Not to mention, she's gorgeous_, he thought. Spike suddenly remembered how shiny her golden hair was and how it flowed down her back like a silky golden waterfall. He remembered how beautiful her green eyes were, especially when they flashed with fury at his remarks. He thought about how soft her lightly tanned skin looked and that strawberry lip gloss that she wore just drove him crazy. Spike was not exactly surprised at the fact that he was attracted to a woman like Buffy, but more surprised that he was attracted to someone who was about to marry his brother.

It was a fact that Spike and Angel had been complete opposites their entire lives. They had never had the same taste in girls, clothes, music, food, friends, or anything else. They had always hated each other and now Spike was being given the opportunity to get back at his brother for the way Angel had always treated him, which was as if he didn't belong in the family.

It was true that Spike was very different than the rest of his family members. His father had always said he was the only one who seemed to bring about disaster. Spike resented this and it only made him more angry at Angel for helping make Mr. Giles think this way. Angel made sure that his father new about every time Spike had gone out when he wasn't supposed to or gotten into trouble at school. Instead of helping his brother out when Spike's friends had gotten him in jail, Angel immediately went to their dad and told him it was all Spike's fault. After that, they hated each other even more and when Spike finally moved out into an apartment, they never spoke again. Until now, when Spike decided to surprise everyone with a visit--something he had never before done.

He knew how furious Angel had been when he showed up. Though others could not see, Spike could always tell when his brother was upset. _And now it's about to get worse_, Spike thought happily. He was already devising a way to split up Angel and Buffy and finally give his brother what he really deserved.

* * *

Buffy raced down the steps of the eight-story Manhattan building where she worked. She wrote articles for a fashion magazine and she loved it. She had just been in a meeting and now she was running late. She and Angel had promised that tonight they would dine together in their apartment and she had really been looking forward to it. She raced down the street and resisted the urge to catch a cab as she panted loudly. Her street was only two blocks away and she almost always walked to and from work, but sprinting for two blocks was not her thing.

She finally reached her apartment building and quickly made her way up the steps to the third floor where her apartment was. She wondered if Angel would be angry that she was so late as she slipped the key into the lock and threw the door open.

"I'm home!" she said quickly and looked around. "Angel? Hello? Sweetie?"

Her smile faded as she realized that he had been kept at work again. He would not be coming to dinner tonight. Buffy felt her eyes fill with tears. She did not realize how much she had been looking forward to spending time with her fiancé. Then she looked up and her heart skipped a beat. There was a shadow of a figure in her kitchen. It couldn't be Angel. He would have answered her call. She slipped into the living room and quietly grabbed a lamp from the small table in the corner of the room. She then tiptoed into the kitchen and behind the stranger she knew had to be a thief, who had his head in her refrigerator. She wondered if thieves usually stole people's food also. She lifted the lamp gently and suddenly the stranger turned around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Buffy screamed as she brought the lamp down to strike the man, but he grabbed her arms and the lamp slipped from her grasp as the two hit the floor with a thud.

They struggled and Buffy kicked and punched and screamed as loud as she could. Then, he pinned her arms above her head and Buffy was hit with sudden recognition.

"SPIKE?!"

"You really put up a fight love. About knocked me unconscious! Well done." Spike answered with a grin.

But Buffy was not amused. She threw him off her and crossed to the opposite side of the room with anger etched all over her face.

"What the _hell _are you doing in my house?"

"Just paying a little visit pet. No need to get your knickers in a twist."

"I can see why Angel hates you." she replied crossing her arms angrily. "You should have called. Or better yet, you shouldn't have come at all. We don't want you here."

"Now I think that's for my brother to decide, so it looks as though I'll just have to sit here and wait until he gets back, doesn't it?"

"Fine. You wait. I'm going to bed."

She then turned, but before she could move he grabbed her upper arms and turned her around to face him.

"Bit early for bed, isn't it love?" he whispered as he brought her closer to him so that they were almost touching and she could feel the heat of his body.

"Beats staying here with you." she replied indignantly.

His grip softened and his hands moved down to her elbows where he caressed the skin softly. Buffy gasped. She couldn't believe how he was making her feel just by touching her. She almost leaned in, but came to her senses and attempted to push him away. But he was too quick and strong. He pulled her back against him and slowly brought his lips down to hers, but before they could touch, they heard the doorknob turn and came apart. Angel walked in and looked up.

"Spike, what the hell are you doing here?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

"I _said_, what are doing here Spike?"

"Just paying my dear 'ol brother and his lovely fiancé a friendly visit. Is there anything wrong with that?" Spike answered with a smirk.

"Actually, there's a number of things wrong with it. First of all--" Buffy started angrily.

"I can handle this sweetie." Angel interrupted, pushing Buffy aside slightly and making her even more angry at the fact that he would not let her talk.

Spike watched her give Angel a look before moving aside and letting him "handle" the situation.

"Spike, your not welcome here and I think you should--"

"RING! RING! RING!"

Angel answered his cell phone.

"Angelus Giles speaking. What? But he's not supposed to arrive until Tuesday? Are you sure? Okay, I'll be there in fifteen. Bye."

Spike glanced over at Buffy. He could see disappointment on her face and had no doubt that this happened quite often.

"I'm sorry. Listen, I have to go sweetie." Angel said apologetically, giving Buffy a brief kiss.

"But--" she started.

"The boss just arrived and he's expecting an assignment to be done that wasn't supposed to be finished for another couple of days." Angel stated without letting her protest. "Don't expect me back until tomorrow."

He rushed to the door and grabbed his coat. As he opened the door he looked up. "Spike, I want you gone by the time I get back."

Then without another word he was gone and Buffy was again left with his egotistical brother to deal with. She looked over at him. Spike was staring at her. She wondered if he was trying to read her expression. Or maybe he was expecting her to say something. She suddenly felt awkward.

"Look, Angel said--"

"I know what Peaches said. I'll leave pet, if that's what you want."

"I don't care what you do. I'm going to bed."

"Why don't you come out with me tonight, love? It's too early for bed. We'll have some dinner or something. Come on, you might have fun."

Buffy contemplated this. He sounded sincere. Besides, she didn't really want to stay home all by herself.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes to change." Buffy said looking down at the business attire she was still wearing from work.

As she left the room she muttered to herself, "Why in God's name am I doing this? Am I really that desperate to get out?"

* * *

In a few minutes Buffy came out wearing jeans and midnight blue tank top that rose a bit to reveal her lightly tanned stomach when she reached for a white sweater by the door. She quickly put on some lip gloss in front of the mirror and caught Spike staring.

"What?"

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize. It pisses me off."

"Is there anything that doesn't piss you off, pet?" Spike replied with a smirk.

"I can't believe I'm agreeing to this. Just to let you know, I don't like you, so don't expect this little excursion to be all of the friendly kind and stuff. I'm just bored."

Spike raised an eyebrow, then shook his head and grinned.

"Come on, Goldilocks."

They walked down the stairs that led from Buffy's apartment. She looked at Spike questioningly when they reached the bottom of the staircase.

"What?" he asked.

"Well, where's your car?"

"This is my car love." He responded pointing at a Harley Davidson bike that was parked near the street.

"Oh no, I don't do motorcycles."

"Well your doing one tonight love."

"No way. I have this terrible fear of--"

"Be adventurous, Buffy. Just for tonight."

"Ugh, fine."

He got on and she climbed up behind him. Spike started up his bike, looked back at Buffy and grinned.

"Better hold on tight, pet."

Buffy gave him a glare and put her arms around his waist. He took off rather fast, startling Buffy and making her grip him tighter.

"Isn't this fun, love?" Spike yelled as they rode down the street.

"No! I don't understand how anyone can like this!" she yelled back then screamed as they went over a very large bump on the road

Spike smiled as he glanced down at her arms that were tightly wrapped around him, then said to himself, "Well, I'm certainly having fun."

* * *

They had dinner at a small Chinese restaurant where they actually had a decent conversation about Spike and Angel's parents. Still, Spike wished Buffy would smile. He had caught her smiling a couple times at his parents' house and it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life. Then, he thought of something.

"Come see a movie with me, pet?"

"Now? It's getting kind of late. I don't think--"

"Come on. It'll be fun."

So they did and Buffy almost burst out laughing when she saw Spike pull out a pair of dorky glasses to read the subtitles.

"Mention this to anyone, Goldilocks, and I will kill you." He said seriously, but he couldn't help grinning at the fact that he had finally gotten her to smile.

She nodded with the smile still plastered on her face.

* * *

The evening actually went by well. Spike dropped Buffy off late, but she felt better than she had earlier. He was about to get on his bike before Buffy called out to him.

"Spike? Thanks for cheering me up."

"No problem, love." he replied, then turned to leave.

"Spike?" she called out again.

"Yeah, love?" he answered turning around.

"I had a good time."

"Glad to hear it love."

"Spike?"

"Hmmm?

"Stop calling me love."

"You got it, pet."

She rolled her eyes and glared before turning and walking up to her apartment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Buffy awoke the following afternoon at the very loud sound of her cell phone (soon to be broken cell phone for waking her up from her precious sleep time) ringing. She groaned and wrapped her pillow around her head to muffle the sound, hoping that the caller would change his or her mind and decide that this was the wrong number. But such a thing did not occur. Her phone kept ringing and ringing, and ringing some more.

Buffy groaned and grudgingly slipped out from the warmth and comfort of her bed to cross the room and find out who she was going to have to kill for this unwelcome wake-up call. She pressed talk and brought the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered with hatred dripping from her voice as she made her way back across the room and crawled into her warm and snuggly bed, bringing the covers up over her head.

"Jee! What bug crawled up your ass?"

"Cordy? Why are you calling me so _goddamn_ early?"

"Whatever! It's like 2:30 in the afternoon. Anyway, I'm in town for the weekend, so what are your plans for tonight?"

"Well-"

"Great! So I'll pick you up at 8 and we'll go out. See ya!"

Buffy smiled and shook her head. There was no way she could protest once Cordy got something into her mind.

"Fine." she replied rather nonchalantly.

"Oh, and Buffy?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't be such a bitch later."

With that, Buffy heard her hang up the phone and chuckled. Cordelia Chase had been one of her best friends since high school and the prom queen of Sunnydale High. Of course, if you'd have seen her, you would certainly understand why. She had a perfect figure and great silky brown hair. She always wore the most stylish clothes and makeup. No one at school had ever questioned her sense of fashion and the fact that she had daddy's millions only made her situation better.

It made Buffy smile to think of her old friends. She had missed them so much when she left her home to move to Manhattan with Angel. She had never been absolutely certain she was doing the right thing, but had eventually gotten over it, though not completely. Every so often, her mind would wander and she would find herself fantasizing about the life she had left behind, including her sister and the father she could never stand to be around for more than five minutes. She could have at least stayed for Dawn, though, couldn't she? She supposed it didn't really matter now. She was getting married to Angel in two weeks and he would never go for moving back to Sunnydale and living there.

Buffy closed her eyes and rested her head against one of the fluffy pillows on her bed. _I'm getting married in two weeks_, she thought in a daze._ Me! Getting married! Two weeks! Oh my god. This is so surreal. _

Buffy left a note for Angel since he had not yet arrived home from work. She wasn't worried though. He did this quite often. Cordelia showed up a few minutes later than she had said, but Buffy could not have hoped for a better surprise.

"Willow!" she exclaimed happily. "I can't believe you're actually here. And Xander! I'm so happy to see you guys!"

Willow Rosenburg and Alexander Harris (Xander) had been Buffy's closest friends in high school. Willow was the brain. She had short red hair and a very light complexion. Xander was the…well, Buffy couldn't really find a category for Xander. He had dark brown hair and eyes and was rather weird. But anyway, then of course there was Cordelia.

"Cordy!" Buffy said finally giving each of them a great big hug. "This is amazing and the best surprise ever!"

"Well Buff, we heard you're going to get married in a couple weeks, so it's only right that we celebrate, right?" Xander said with a friendly smile.

"Yeah!" exclaimed Willow. "We gotta party!"

"I don't know guys. Lately I haven't been much of a party girl. Maybe we could just do a quiet dinner-" an unsure Buffy started.

"Quiet dinner? Whatever! Do you think I came all the way to Manhattan for a quiet dinner?" Cordelia interrupted with a sarcastic smile. "Come on, Buffy. You know me way better than that. Actually, I got reservations for us at this awesome club that just opened a few weeks ago. Apparently it's like _the _ultimate place for New Yorkers to hang and I'm so looking forward to checking out the hot guys this city has to offer. So don't talk to me about quiet dinners, Buffy Summers. We're going to the club. It's been decided."

"There's really no reasoning with her when she's like this, is there?" Buffy whispered to Xander and Willow as they all climbed into Cordelia's gorgeous silver Porsche.

"Nope. I think if she doesn't get her way, she'll probably bash us over the head and drag us there while we're unconscious." Xander replied with a grin as he climbed into the back seat.

Buffy and Willow shared a laugh and climbed in after him.

"Xander! If I see another mark on my leather interior from those stupid piece of crap shoes you wear…" Cordelia mentioned.

"Oh shut up, Cordy." Xander replied, while Buffy and Willow shared amused glances.

And the rest of the ride continued much like this. With Xander and Cordelia bickering like a married couple and Willow and Buffy catching up on each other's lives.

The club was beautiful. Buffy noticed the minute she walked in that it must be one of the most glamorous places in Manhattan and it wasn't at all tacky either. It was extremely crowded and loud, though. The music blared from huge speakers that surrounded the walls of the gigantic club. Buffy discovered that it was quite a task just making her way through the crowds of people.

"I'm going to the bar to get a drink. Why don't you guys go find us someplace to sit?" Cordelia suggested immediately.

"I'll come with you." Buffy said to Cordelia and Xander and Willow agreed to go seek out a table for them to sit at.

Buffy and Cordelia made their way to the bar and Cordelia ordered the drinks and while they waited, she also flirted mindlessly with the bartender, so Buffy shook her head and sat down at one of the stools at the opposite end of the counter. This was so she wouldn't have to listen to Cordy flirt with every guy who came within ten feet of her.

Buffy was seated facing the dance floor, so she didn't hear him come up behind her and she jumped when she heard his voice.

"Well, fancy seeing you here, pet. Didn't think your were much of a party girl. Of course, spending all that time with the ponce, who could blame you? But actually, I guess you don't spend all that much time together with Peaches being gone all the time."

"Spike! What are you doing here?" she replied with annoyance written all over her face.

"Well, I have a date love. Unlike my brother who spends all his time at work and has never broken free from his busy schedule and had fun in his life, I do like to get out sometimes."

"Angel doesn't need a date. He has me." Buffy said through clenched teeth.

"That's not what I meant." Spike replied raising an eyebrow.

Did she think he was implying that he wanted Angel to cheat on her?

Suddenly, before another word could be shared between the two of them, a girl with brown hair and a very slutty outfit came up between them and wrapped her arms around Spike, rubbing herself against him seductively.

"Hey Spikey? When are we gonna dance?" she asked sweetly as she kissed his neck.

Spike grinned and placed one of his arms around her waist.

Buffy glared daggers at him. Why did he have to be such a show off with that stupid whore? _And_, why was it bothering her so much? That was the question she really wanted the answer to.

"Buffy this is my date, Faith." he said as he placed his other arm around Faith's waist and guided her to the dance floor.

It made Buffy terribly furious just watching the way their bodies moved together on that floor. She ordered a drink, which was something she usually tried to avoid because of the way alcohol made her afterwards. _But today, to hell with the consequences, _she thought as she watched Faith throw herself all over Spike.

She finished the shot of…what the hell had she ordered, again? She then ordered another and another. It was going to be an interesting night.

In her immense flirtage with every guy in the club, Cordelia had completely forgotten that she had left Buffy all by herself. When she found her, though, it wasn't the prettiest sight. It had been hard enough to find Buffy since she was surrounded by a huge group of guys. Cordelia's mouth dropped open when she realized that Buffy was dancing seductively in the center of the crowd, which was something she had never done except when she'd been-

"Oh my god. Buffy are you drunk?!" Cordelia stated in shock as she dragged Buffy away from the strangers who had been ogling her.

Noooooooo, I'm just having a little fun Cordeeeeelia. You know, I'm just being adventurous and all that sort of stuff you always talk about and stuff." Buffy replied with a giggle almost falling over and spilling her drink.

"You are so totally drunk. I can't believe this. Come on. Let's go find Willow and Xander."

"Mmmmmmkay."

Willow and Xander were just as shocked as Cordelia had been to find _their_ Buffy drunk.

"Maybe we should take you home sweetie." Willow offered kindly.

"No way!" said Buffy. "I wanna dance. Come on Xander. Dance with me."

"I think I'll sit this one out, Buff." Xander replied with a smile.

"Fine. Suit yourself." Buffy said with a grin as she headed out to the dance floor moving to the music and almost tumbling to the ground several times.

"Oh my god! Where's she going? You have to stop her, Cordy." Willow stated with a worried expression on her face.

"I can't. She won't let me take her home. She's totally going to embarrass the hell out of herself."

"Let's watch!" Xander said eagerly.

"XANDER!" Both girls cried angrily at his comment.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to do something." Willow affirmed.

But before she could take one step towards Buffy, the humiliation had already started taking place as Buffy not only began dancing heatedly with every guy around her and kissing them, but she also handed a great deal of them her phone number.

When Spike noticed what she was doing he almost exploded with anger. He couldn't bear to see her with those stupid fools. He let go of Faith and crossed over to Buffy tearing her away from the arms of those stupid horny guys that surrounded her.

"Hey!" Buffy protested, but she didn't exactly have the strength to pull away from his tight grasp on her wrist.

Faith decided to keep herself entertained by making out with the bartender while Spike took Buffy into a deserted hallway in the club.

"What do you think you're doing?" Buffy yelled angrily.

She could see the anger written all over Spike's face. His eyes looked like blue icicyles and were filled with rage as he stared at her intently. She shivered. He gripped her arms and slammed her into the wall with fury. He was holding her so tightly and the way his body was pushed up against hers felt so…

Buffy tried to push him way, but failed miserably. All the alcohol was certainly having an effect on her in more ways than one. First of all, she had lost all the strength she possessed and lacked the ability to push him away from her. Second, she wasn't sure if she wanted him away from her. Third…

"Spike?" she continued uncertainly, but it came out as more of a moan.

Before she could say another word, he had slammed his lips against hers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

"Spike, I want you."

Her beautiful words echoed in his mind. He knew it was wrong. The whole situation was wrong. He gazed down at her. She was wearing a skin tight strapless black dress that left very little to the imagination. He wanted so badly to put his fingers through her silky golden tresses. Her eyes glimmered with desire and hatred. For him. He knew it was probably just the alcohol making her want him so much, but he didn't care. He wasn't letting her go back to the dance floor tonight. He would likely have to kill any other man who so much as looked at her. She slid his coat off his shoulders feeling his sculpted chest though his shirt. He gasped as her hands glided over his body. His lips moved away from hers and down to her neck. They were both breathing heavily now. How easy it would be for him to take her somewhere. He wanted her to be his and she was more than willing to comply at the moment. But she wasn't his, was she? No. She still belonged to Angel.

He pushed her away.

"No." he said quickly.

"What?"

"It's not what you want."

"How dare you tell me what I want?"

"Do you really want to give up what you have with Angel? Think about it, Buffy."

"I can't believe you. You came on to me."

"It was a mistake."

She was glaring at him with the most intensity and loathing. He could see the angry tears forming in her eyes. He wanted so badly to reach out and hold her. But she moved away.

"Stay the hell away from me."

"Buffy, you're drunk."

"That doesn't give you the right to touch me."

She turned to walk away, but stumbled. Spike was fast and caught her before she could hit the ground. Her gaze met his. It wasn't to long ago she had been in a similar position in his arms. The memory flashed through her mind. Meeting him for the first time. Those eyes. Intensely blue. They had seemed to be looking right through her. Much like they were doing now. Her heart was pounding so hard. Was his pounding to? She couldn't be sure, but the look on his face told her he was definitely feeling something other than hatred.

She pulled away. But he got a hold of her again. She was no match for him in her condition.

"Let me go."

It was supposed to be a command, but sounded more like a desperate plea.

"No. I'm taking you home. You're not staying here, so I can watch every drooling pig in this joint gawk at you. It's disgusting."

"Jealous? She smirked seductively. I mean, don't you wish I was dancing with you out there instead, Spike? Hmmm? Don't you wish that for just one night you could-"

"That's enough!"

She laughed bitterly.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Spike. Who knows? I might still want to go out there and have some fun, dance with some guys, maybe go home with one of them."

She was getting back at him now and he knew it. _Only one thing to do now_, he thought angrily. Before she knew what was happening she was being lifted off her feet and thrown over his shoulders.

"Spike! What are you doing? Put me down dammit! Put me down!"

He chuckled.

"Sorry love, but I'm taking you out of here whether you like it or not.

She wasn't able to fight him. He was strong. She was drunk. The odds weren't exactly in her favor. In no time, he had gotten her to her apartment, held her hair back as she threw up into the toilet, cleaned her face, and finally helped her into bed.

Normally, he wouldn't have put up such an effort for anyone and he couldn't explain why he was doing it now. It certainly wasn't because she was marrying his brother. No. It didn't have anything to do with saving his brother's relationship with her. He liked her. It was more than just attraction. Everything about her made him want to strangle her and kiss her at the same time. She was his opposite and yet his match. He'd never felt this way about any woman and it was tearing him to pieces inside. She wasn't his. He knew it. Yet, he couldn't escape the feeling that she should be with him. Not Angel. Not those morons from the club. Him.

He didn't leave her room right away. He sat there for a while just watching her sleep. She looked amazing and he couldn't help but pity her because of how terribly hung over she would be the next morning.

Before leaving that night, he placed a couple aspirin on her nightstand along with some water and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Goodnight, Buffy."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Honey! I'm home."

She sat up quickly, winced, then fell back down on the bed.

"Ouch."

"Buffy, what's wrong? You look terrible."

"Yeah, I feel a little icky and--hey Angel, how did you know I have a headache?" She blurted, suddenly noticing the aspirin on the table next to her.

"Hmm?" Angel replied from another room.

"The aspirin. I--never mind." She grabbed the two tablets and swallowed them along with the water in the glass.

Suddenly the events of the past night came flooding back to her.

"Oh my god." She said as a wave of nausea came over her and she remembered her very humiliating make-out session with her fiancé's brother.

"What the hell was I thinking?" she questioned out loud forgetting that Angel was just a few feet away.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Hey. I thought since I'm actually off work today we could go out. It's been a while since we've spent some time together. What do you think, honey?"

He seemed to be sincerely looking forward to spending time with her. She couldn't very well tell him how she really felt or refuse.

"I'd love that," she lied.

"Great."

"Shit. What the hell am I gonna do now?" she whispered to herself.

* * *

Everything was beautiful. The yacht. The food. The music. The atmosphere. Still, Buffy couldn't keep her mind from wandering. Angel smiled at her and offered his hand as a slow song started up. Buffy smiled and took his hand letting him pull her to him as they swayed slowly to the sweet romantic melody.

"So, I've been thinking. What if we move the wedding up. I mean, we already know we love each other and there's no sense in wasting time, right? I love you, Buffy. I think we should get married as soon as possible. After all, the sooner we get married, the sooner we can start spending the rest of our lives together, right?

"I-"

"I know what your're thinking. Where did this come from? Well, I was sitting at my desk looking at a picture of you the other day, and I started thinking, _this woman is perfect. I love her so much. What am I doing waiting?_ I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Buffy. Why delay the inevitable?"

"Well-"

"Then I thought about how great it would be if we got married next week. I could take time off work. We could go on our honeymoon. You know I'll take you anywhere you want to go, sweetie. It would be perfect.

"Um-"

"So what do you say?"

"Yes?" Buffy smiled uncertainly.

"That's wonderful! I love you! I love you!" Angel said excitedly, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Ah! Angel stop!" Buffy giggled.

She was suddenly assured that this was where she belonged--in Angel's arms. All her doubts were finally subsiding.

"I love you too, Angel." she said wrapping her arms around his neck and bringing his head down for a kiss.

* * *

Angel and Buffy got back to their apartment late, but Buffy was left alone because Angel was called into work. This would normally upset her, but she was too happy to care. She had to admit that this had been one of the most romantic nights of her life. She was sure Angel was the guy for her. He was everything she wanted. She smiled, thinking of the way he held her and the way they danced. Everything had been perfect.

"So it's decided. I love Angel. I'm marrying him next week and nothing's going to get in the way of that."

Unexpectedly, a knock came on the door shaking Buffy from her trance. She opened the door and her eyes went wide.

"Spike?!"

"Buffy. We have to talk."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Spike, whatever you are about to say, just forget it," Buffy stated.

"What? Are you mad at me?" Spike questioned moving closer to her.

"No, I'm happy. I'm really happy right now, and whenever you speak, you tend to ruin my happy time and I really don't appreciate that. Nor do I need it right now. Please leave," she replied pushing him back out the door.

"I'm sorry, but--"

"No! I don't wanna hear it. Really. You don't have to say anything."

"Would you stop being daft and just bloody listen to me?" he said grabbing her arms and shaking her.

"What?"

"I need to talk to you."

"So you said."

"Give me a second."

"Come on, out with it Spike. I don't have time to sit here and--"

"Oh, for the love of God! Just shut up one second, woman and let me get this out!"

"Get what out?"

"Gaaaaaaah! You're driving me crazy!"

"That's because you won't just come out with it."

"No, you don't get it. That's what I came here to say."

"What?"

"You're driving me insane."

"Spike, you're not making sense."

"I know, just listen."

"I--"

"I can't stop thinking about you."

"Spike you're--huh?"

"Buffy, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"You think you're, what?!"

"I said, I'm in love with you, Buffy."

"No, Spike. Don't do this," she pleaded turning away from him.

He spun her around to face him.

"Buffy, listen to me. You're all I bloody think about. I've never felt this way about anyone. This means something."

"Yeah, it means you're out of your mind!"

"I love you."

"No you don't."

She pushed him away again.

"Spike. I'm marrying Angel."

"I know, but if you could just--"

"Next week," she whispered with tears gleaming in her eyes.

"Next week? You can't be serious. You really think you're ready for that?"

"How the hell would you know what I'm ready for? You don't know me."

Angry tears were now pouring down her face.

"I know Peaches isn't the one for you. I've known that all along. He would never be able to make you feel--"

"You know what, Spike? It's none of your business what Angel makes me feel like. I love him and that's all I need to know.

"But, Buffy--"

"Get out of my apartment, Spike."

"I--"

"Get out of here!"

And then he was gone. Buffy didn't know how long she sat on the sofa crying. She didn't even know why she was crying in the first place. Why did she let Spike get to her that way, anyway? Surely, she was stronger than this. But the truth was, Spike always made her feel like this. He seemed to always know what her doubts were and how to use them to confuse and anger her. Sometimes he didn't seem to get her at all and other times, it was like he could see right through her. His words were stuck in her mind. He said he loved her. Was he just trying to mess up her relationship with Angel? Because if he was, that was a horribly mean way to attempt it. Then came the question she was dreading. How did she really feel about him? Sure, she acted like she hated him, told him to leave her alone, and finally kicked him out of her apartment, but her doubts about marrying Angel were surfacing again and she was getting more and more angry by the second. How dare he come over and say all that. He had no right to tell her he loved her now when she was about to marry his brother. It was ridiculous and she was going to tell him. She put on her coat and rushed outside with one purpose. She knew exactly what she had to do. She was going to find Spike and tell him to leave her alone. She was going to tell him she hated him. She was going to tell him he was an idiot and had no right to admit any feelings for her whatsoever.

* * *

The cab reached Spike's apartment only a few minutes later. Buffy rushed up the steps that led to it and banged on the door angrily.

"Spike?"

"Spike?!"

The door opened and he stood there wearing a towel. Apparently, he had just gotten out of the shower. His hair was a mess of bleached curls, his eyes intensely focused on her with obvious confusion. They seemed to have turned a darker shade of blue. Small droplets of water glided down his naked chest.

"Oh…oh my. I've obviously come at a bad time, so I think I'll just--yeah--gonna go," Buffy said rather stunned and embarrassed.

"Buffy?" What--"

And suddenly, it was like someone else had taken over her body. She moved quickly. Her hands wrapped around his neck and she brought his lips down to hers in a hard, passionate, earth-shattering kiss.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

His tongue slid into her mouth and tangled with hers as they battled for dominance. His hands instinctively wrapped around her waist and he pulled their bodies together. She gasped when he tore his lips from hers and they found their way to her jaw and down her neck. She could hardly believe what she was doing and that she had initiated it. Her mind screamed at her, _BAD, BAD BUFFY. MUST STOP NOW. GETTING MARRIED NEXT WEEK. _However, this sound of reason was muffled by their continuous gasps and moans. He backed her into the door slamming it shut and pinning her wrists above her head. He kissed her until they were both out of breath. Then, he kissed her again. Soon her clothes became an issue for him and her black sweater came off leaving her in a skimpy black tank top. He released his grip on her wrists and his hands began to work their way down until-

"Spike...can't...we...uh...wait...No...listen..."

"Buffy, I love you."

"No!" she yelled pushing him away from her hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He sighed and left the room to grab a shirt and some pants. He walked back into the room as he finished buttoning his shirt and Buffy continued, "This was a mistake, Spike. I came over here to tell you that this will never work and to leave me alone."

"Oh, so is this how you usually tell people to leave you alone, Buffy? Because I have to say you're really not good at it love."

"No, I wasn't going to-"

"What? You weren't going to what?"

"Uh, I wasn't...I...I mean...this," she said pointing to him then back to herself, "was a mistake, Spike."

"A mistake? You really need to make up your mind, love. You kick me out of your apartment saying you love Angel. Then, you come over to my apartment and kiss _me_! You said you loved Angelus. Was it a lie? Do you?"

"I-"

But she didn't know what to say. She knew it had been a lie. She didn't love him. She loved the idea of him. It was something she had never felt before. It was the feeling of being wanted and loved and knowing that no matter what, she would have someone to take care of her for the rest of her life. She wouldn't be alone. She had always felt so alone. She should just tell him she loved Angel. A relationship with Spike would never work. _The words relationship and Spike shouldn't even be in the same sentence_, she thought. But the way he was looking at her was terrifying her. His eyes were filled with desire, uncertainty and anger.

"You don't even know do you?" he stated more than questioned, as if he could see what she was thinking."

"Ugh, I hate you so much."

"No, you don't." He began moving towards her slowly until his body was pressed back up against hers. "You hate that you want me."

"That's ridiculous!"

"You like that I'm not like Angel; that everything I do doesn't have to be planned and fitted into a perfect little schedule. You like that I can see the real you so much better than he can and that I'd actually be around once in a while. You know, there's things you don't know about your dear Angel, love. I know who he really is. Did he ever tell you that he was married before? Did you know that, love?"

"_Don't call me love_," she said through clenched teeth as she tried to push him away, but he held her tight. Angry tears filled her eyes and threatened to fall, but she held them back and kept her cold, icy glare.

"Did you know she left him because he cheated on her? How about that? Did you know that? How do you know he's not going to do the same thing to you? He didn't even tell you he was married, did he? Buffy I would never-"

"I'm sure he had a reason-

"_Stop_ defending him. Buffy I would never do that to you. I-"

"Just stop."

"I love you."

"Spike please-" she pleaded, tears now pouring down her cheeks.

"Buffy, I love you."

"You don't even know me."

"Yes, I do."

His hands moved to cup her face and he wiped the tears from her face. He kissed her. Her lips were barely touching his and he whispered against them, "I love you, I love you."

She couldn't breathe. She couldn't think. She could only feel. And when he took her hand and led her to his bedroom. She didn't refuse.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Buffy awoke with a start, not knowing where she was or what she had just done. But as the memories of the previous night came crashing back to her she glanced to her left and saw Spike lying next to her sound asleep and, not to mention, naked.

"Oh my God," she whispered frantically.

She slowly crawled out of bed, careful not to wake him. She looked around for her purse and when she couldn't find it, grabbed Spike's cell phone from the chair next to his bed and quietly shut herself in the bathroom. She dialed her home number anxiously and when no one answered she breathed a sigh of relief. Angel wasn't home yet. She probably shouldn't have been worried about that. She had to get out of here. She dressed quickly and placed the phone back where it was, then tiptoed down the hallway and out the door to Spike's apartment. As soon as she was out she caught a cab and headed home with tears in her eyes. What had she done to Angel? How could she face him? She had to tell him the truth. She was a terrible person. He would hate her for all eternity and she would never be happy again as long as she lived because that was her punishment. What would Angel's parents think? What could she possibly say to them? _Hey future mom and dad, I slept with your son a week before my wedding with your other son, but don't worry everything is going to be fine, _she thought. Yep, a conversation like that was sure to fix everything.

* * *

When she got home she saw her purse sitting on the kitchen table with her cell phone right beside it. She had two missed calls. The first one was from Angel.

"Hey sweetie. Sorry I couldn't make it home last night. Things just got really crazy here at work. Anyway, I'll probably be home at lunchtime. Maybe we can go out or something. Anyway, I'll talk to you later. Love you. Bye."

The second message was from Cordelia:

"Shut up Xander, huh? Oh sorry. Hey Buffy! It's Cordy. We haven't talked since the day after that night at the club when you like totally disappeared on us, and we were wondering if you wanted to get together and have lunch before we head back home. Give me a call when you get this message. Love ya. Bye."

The third message was from Spike:

Hello love. I woke up this morning and you were gone. We need to talk about last night. Buffy I know it meant something to you. Just like I know your not in love with my ponce of a brother. Just call me. Please."

"We have nothing to talk about," Buffy said back to her voicemail. "Nothing at all. You've ruined my marriage. My life. Everything."

_No. Wait_, something in her mind told her, _that was me_.

There was a list of last minute wedding details lying on the table, but Buffy couldn't even bear to look at it. Her wedding, she knew, wasn't going to happen.

Angel didn't arrive home until dinner time and he was too exhausted to go out. Buffy offered to cook for him (even though she was terrible at it), but he told her he wasn't hungry and that he was going to bed. Buffy, however, remained on the sofa overcome with guilt. She had to fix things. She had to tell Angel. Unfortunately for her he had already gone to bed and would leave for work before she even woke up the following morning. However, she was determined. Tomorrow she would go to Angel's work and tell him everything. Maybe there was still time to save her wedding. She had to tell him. She had to make things right.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Buffy had been to Angel's workplace twice since they had started dating. The first time had been for the retirement party of one of Angel's favorite colleagues. It was at this party that Buffy had her first up-close-and-personal experience in the merciless world of executives and their wives. Buffy had been thrown into the lion's cage of saccharine smiles, pointless banter, and malicious gossip. And she hated all of it.

Her second visit was slightly less unpleasant. She had decided to take a homemade lunch to Angel thinking that he would be very happy to see her. On the contrary, her visit was not well-received at all by Angel's secretary, who insisted with an irritated expression that Angel had already gone out to lunch with some colleagues and would not return for another hour.

Both experiences had been terribly unpleasant and Buffy had every reason to believe that this visit would be no different.

* * *

As she stepped through the intimidating glass doors, she found herself in an entirely different world. The lobby was a large expanse of glossy marble floors, mahogany countertops and extravagant chandeliers. Unnoticing of Buffy's presence, employees passed by talking on their cell phones and carrying large briefcases, whilst trying to juggle coffee cups. Some were heading off to lunch and others heading back to their office. The room was alive with activity and Buffy couldn't help but wish she hadn't come at all. She felt out-of-place in her worn jeans and shabby grey tank top and had a great desire to turn around and go home. But she had come here to tell Angel the truth and that was what she was going to do.

She barely remembered her way around the gigantic building and after heading down several wrong corridors and passing the front counter several times, Buffy received a curious look from the woman at the front desk.

"Can I help you miss?" the woman asked with little interest.

"Yes, could you point me in the direction of the elevators please?" Buffy replied nervously.

"Down that hall and to the left," the woman replied before yawning and looking down at the magazine on her desk once again.

Buffy stepped into the elevator and immediately felt all eyes on her. She stared down at the floor like a child who has just been caught doing something bad. The elevator ride seemed to last an eternity with more and more people getting off different floors. Angel's office was on the top floor, which made the ride up excruciatingly time-consuming.

Finally, when all the employees had left the elevator, Buffy found herself alone with the first friendly face she had seen since she had entered the building. He had a large muscular build and golden blond hair. His smile was genuine and oddly familiar, but Buffy couldn't place it. He was wearing the brown uniform of a UPS deliveryman and in each of his arms was a large brown package. When he finally spoke, Buffy jumped, not expecting the sudden break of silence.

"Hi, you're Buffy Summers, aren't you?" he asked.

Buffy was taken aback. How did he know her name? Was he some kind of crazy stalker? Where had she seen him before? He spoke again.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out. I'm Riley Finn. Didn't you go to Sunnydale High? I think my school played yours in a few football games. You were a cheerleader. I guess I never forgot your smile."

"Oh my gosh. I thought you looked familiar. I can't believe you remember me," Buffy replied, happy to have a friendly someone from her past to talk to.

"You look great, Buffy."

"Thanks, Riley. You look really good too. So what are you doing all the way over here?"

"I'm just finishing up school, so I can get back home. I wanted to get out of Sunny D for so long and now I can hardly wait to get back. So, what about you, Buffy?"

She like the way he said her name and how his attention remained on her like there was nothing in the world he was more interested in. It made her feel like she wasn't being ignored and that for the first time in a long time, someone cared about what she had to say.

"Oh, well uh...the same, yeah."

She wasn't sure why she couldn't tell him she was engaged. She supposed since everything was so screwed up in her life she didn't know how much longer her engagement would last. But it was something else too. She felt a sudden longing for single life and how much fun it had been. She missed it. She missed flirting with guys like Riley, who didn't look right through her as Angel seemed to these days. She missed being a teenager and having a crush and feeling butterflies in her stomach after a first kiss. It all seemed like so long ago and not just a few years. Her mind wandered to that evening she'd spent with Spike. She had more fun that night than any night she could remember, but she forced that memory out of her mind as the elevator finally reached the Angel's floor.

They both headed toward a large desk in the at the end of a short hallway, where Buffy recognized Angel's secretary, the unpleasant woman who looked at Buffy as though she was a piece of gum stuck at the bottom of her shoe. The woman's name, Buffy recalled, was Darla. As Buffy and Riley approached, Darla didn't glance up at all. Buffy noticed that she was painting her nails hot pink and she couldn't keep from rolling her eyes. Finally, Riley spoke.

"Excuse me. I have a couple packages here. Could you sign for them please?"

Darla finally looked up and met Buffy's gaze with a glare. But as soon as she noticed Riley, the glare turned quickly into a flirtatious smile.

"Well, hello Mr.?" she said sweetly ignoring Buffy altogether now.

"Finn. Riley Finn." Riley wasn't smiling back, however. "But I think Ms. Summers is here to see someone, so you might like to help her first."

Darla glared at Buffy yet again.

"What can I help you with?" she asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm here to see Angel. Is he in?"

"Nope. Sorry."

Buffy knew perfectly well that the stuck-up cow wasn't sorry at all. And she also knew that somehow she was going to get into that office this time.

"Well, I guess I better get going then," Buffy said.

"Yeah. I guess so," Darla whispered with a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Well, it was great to see you Buffy. Maybe we can get together sometime. Here's my number. Give me a call." Riley told Buffy with a smile.

"Yeah, sure," Buffy replied having no intention of doing so. However, the look she caught from Darla was completely priceless.

Before anyone could notice, Buffy rounded a corner into another hallway that she hoped would lead to Angel's office. She wasn't completely sure where it was located as she had never actually gotten inside, but she had a general idea and knew that she was at least headed in the right direction.

"Okay. Six doors down, turn left, turn right, first hallway, turn left and it should be right...here," Buffy finished.

She was actually standing in front of the door to Angel's office. The door was closed, which made her hesitate. Should she knock? Go right in? She didn't want to get caught by Darla, so she thought she'd better just go in.

When Buffy first opened the door, she thought she had the wrong office, but as her shock died away and understanding and rage took over, she realized she was indeed in the right office. And there was Angel sitting in his chair, and being straddled by a dark-haired girl with a black tank top and a tattoo at the small of her back. Her lips were on his neck, while he moaned with pleasure.

It took Angel a few seconds to notice Buffy standing in the doorway and in that instant the dark-haired woman was on the floor and Angel was standing up and pleading with Buffy.

"Buffy. This was a mistake. Please-" Angel started.

"Don't."

Buffy's eyes were filling up with tears and she was more angry than she'd ever been in her life, but a small voice inside her was whispering that she hadn't been completely faithful either. Still, she had to ask.

"How long has this been going on Angel?"

"Baby-"

"_Don't you dare call me baby. How long Angel_?"

Finally, the dark-haired woman spoke up.

"Relax, blondie. It's only been a few weeks."

"Faith-" Angel warned.

So the slut had a name after all and it was also tattooed on her back. Buffy hated her, but she hated Angel ten times more.

"A few weeks? Angel?"

"I'm sorry Buffy."

She couldn't stay in that room any longer. Buffy tore out of the office, past Darla and into the elevator where she burst into tears. Finally getting out of the building, Buffy realized she hadn't been breathing for the last few seconds and took a huge breath in the cold air. She knew she couldn't go home or she would go insane, so she did something that surprised her more than anything. She called Spike.

"Summers?" he answered in a concerned voice.

Spike couldn't explain why he already knew something was wrong before he even heard her voice.

"Spike. Can you come get me? Please?"

"Where are you, love?"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

She didn't expect comfort from him. She didn't expect kindness, understanding, sympathy, or anything else. But he gave it. And suddenly she found herself seeing a whole new side to him that she never knew existed. It didn't frighten her or even surprise her. She felt emotionless. It was funny how her life could be going so well and suddenly fall apart. Everything she had worked for seemed so pointless. Had she ever really loved Angel? She wasn't sure. Somehow she felt more lost than she'd ever been in her life. Her head was rested against his shoulder and his arm was around her. Just one arm. It was meant to be a friendly gesture and nothing else. She had cried until she didn't think she had any tears left. Then, she had cried some more. He wasn't the kind of guy who couldn't stand to see a woman cry. Instead, he was the kind who accepted that everyone had to cry, and that it was important to have a friend to lean on during these times. A friend who would whisper that everything would be okay even if that seemed impossible. It wasn't awkward or strange. It was just comforting.

Her long golden hair was messed up and her face was red and tear-streaked. Her eyes were also red and swollen from crying and her tears had turned her lips to a deeper shade of pink. Spike thought she looked more beautiful still, than the day he'd met her. But he did not tell her this. He knew that this was not the time to tell how much he was in love with her and how he thought of her every second. It was nothing he hadn't told her before and she would just have decide on her own feelings when she was ready. Now she needed to mourn. And he needed to be there for her because he had decided long ago that no matter what happened, he _would _be there for her. He didn't tell her this either. It'd probably come out wrong anyway and she would think he meant that he was going to stalk her for the rest of her life, professing his love for her or something along those lines.

Spike didn't ask her questions. He listened and nodded. It was Buffy who finally spoke first and broke the silence.

"You said that Angel once cheated on his wife. Tell me what happened."

"Buffy-" Spike started hesitantly.

"I want to know."

He looked at her for a moment as if trying to determine whether hearing about it would only tear her apart. Then, he finally began recounting the past.

"His wife was lovely. She was kind and generous, but he was a fool. Mum and dad loved her. Everyone thought it would last forever. We all thought it was only a matter of time before they started a family and the way Angel's new job was going, they'd be the happiest family in Manhattan. But he was willing to throw it all away and ruin everyone else's life in the process. Mum and dad still don't know what really happened. They still can't understand where everything went wrong. They're so proud of him, you know. I wouldn't tell the truth. It would devastate them. You see, Angel didn't just have an affair with a stranger. Her name was Drusilla - Dru, we called her. She was my fiancé. After that, Angelus and I hardly ever spoke to each other. We weren't exactly best mates before. But that just tore us apart even more. I don't bring it up. There's really no point anyway. It's not like Dru wasn't a willing participant. Sometimes I wonder what might have happened if I had married her."

Buffy didn't know what to say. His words had hit her like a ton of bricks. She wanted to say something comforting, but all she could do was stare. He had seemed like the troublemaker. She had never imagined that Angel was the bad guy. Angel, who had seemed so romantic taking her on a yacht with soft music and candlelight and telling her how much he wanted to marry her. The same guy who had told her he loved her so many times. It seemed inconceivable. But it was all coming together now. Spike wasn't lying. Why should he? Her relationship with Angel was over. She was starting to think it had been over before it even started. She felt like she needed time to think, but she didn't even know where to start.

"What did you do?" she asked Spike.

"I ran away."

With that, the conversation ended. Spike wanted to know what she was thinking, but she was staring at him with an unreadable expression. She really was beautiful. He had never hated Angel more. Buffy seemed so vulnerable, but he had a feeling she was incredibly strong. Her eyes hid a fierceness behind them that seemed to come out at times when she was angry or determined. He wondered if she knew this. The look she was giving him now was actually frightening. He knew the hatred wasn't for him, but it didn't make her eyes any less scary. Then after what seemed like an eternity of silence, her eyes softened and she spoke and surprised him with her words.

"I'm sorry for what he did to you. I've been stupid. This has been going on for weeks and I should have realized it. I've been weak and obsessed with a girlish fantasy of being rescued. But the truth is that I don't need to be rescued. I don't want to be rescued. I know who I am. And I think it's time Angel learned who he is."

She had the look in her eyes again and he silently questioned what was going on in that pretty head of hers.

"What exactly do you have in mind Summers?" he asked hesitantly.

She looked up at him and the mischievous grin on her face told him that Angel was going to be regretting the day he messed with Buffy Summers.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"A magazine article? You really think that's going to have any effect on Peaches? He doesn't care-" Spike began.

"What people think about him? Oh come on, Spike. You know that's not true. Angel cares more about appearances than anyone I know. This will be what he least expects," Buffy interrupted as she flipped through an old photo album of happier times with Angel. "Ooh. How about this one? He looks deceitful in this picture, wouldn't you say?"

She held up a picture of Angel handing a toy to a smiling autistic child at a charity benefit. It was probably the most angelic Angel had ever looked. Spike shook his head.

"It's like he's luring the kid with the toy. Don't you think?" Buffy asked, ignoring Spike's disbelieving reaction.

"For God's sake, Buffy! You're not trying make the world believe he's a child molester. And what about you?"

"What about me?"

"You really think you're ready for this Summers? Just a couple days ago you were crying your eyes out right here in my apartment. Why don't you give it some time?"

"Time? So, he can move on to his next victim? I don't think so Spike. I need to act now and catch him off guard. Not really sure if Anya will go for it, but she is all about stuff that sells and I have no doubt next month's issue will be a winner with this article in it."

"I just don't think you're thinking this through."

"I've thought it through completely. Now either make yourself useful, or get out of my way."

Spike really couldn't argue with her further. She was set on this plan of action and there was no reasoning with her now. He watched as she continued to look through old photos, humming a cheery tune, which he new was only a front to how she was feeling inside.

"Right, then. How about I order us some dinner love?"

"Sounds good. Chinese?"

"Sure thing love."

* * *

When the food arrived, Spike was barely able to pry Buffy from the old photo albums. He noticed that her eyes were beginning to tear as she gazed at a particular picture of her and Angel at a circus performance. It had taken Buffy months to even convince Angel to take her, but they had had so much fun that night. The more Buffy stared at the photo, the more she wondered how things could have possibly gone wrong in what appeared to be such a perfect relationship. But it wasn't, was it? It _appeared_ that way on the outside, but Buffy ignored the signs. Angel's late hours at work meant only that he was trying to better himself and move up in the business. This may have been part of the reason, but it wasn't the only reason. How many women had there actually been? She didn't think she wanted to know, but a part of her was actually yearning for a comparison. Were they prettier than her? Were they better in bed? What made them so special? Why wasn't Buffy enough? She knew what Anya would say at a moment such as this. _All men are scum, Buffy. They always have been and always will be. They're only good for two things: sex and money. I also recommend that if you can't get money from them, you don't have sex with them. _Having Anya's words in her head made her almost made her chuckle. _If only everyone had Anya's view of the world_, Buffy internally joked.

"You're not eating," said Spike.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I guess I was zoning a bit."

"Right."

The awkward silence continued on through the entire meal. After, the two finished their meal, Spike decided he was ready to go to bed, but Buffy insisted that she would continue working on her plan of revenge by torturing herself with old photographs. Spike shook his head. And before Buffy could say a word, he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Goldilocks."

Buffy's surprise was quite evident in her widening eyes and small gasp, but Spike didn't seem to notice. He was as good of a friend to her as Willow, Xander, and Cordelia would be if they hadn't already left for California. It was funny how Spike could so easily fall into the category of friend and…_bad Buffy! No more naughty thoughts._

"The guest room is all set for you, love," he said as he pointed down the hall, "It's just through there."

Buffy nodded, which was all Spike needed to get into his bedroom. This made Buffy chuckle. Spike, who seemed like such a rebel, had been awake past his bedtime. She remembered how much she had hated him when they'd first met. She had been so sure of her life then. It seemed unfair that all of it had been taken away from her. On the other hand, she felt she had a freedom now that she hadn't had since high school. It was somewhat exhilarating, but partly scary because it had been away from her for so long. She wasn't sure how she let it get away from her. She knew it had a lot to do with Angel and the death of her mother. But it was mostly just Angel. He was just the kind of boyfriend, who seemed to trap a girl and make her feel like she had to be submissive and acquiesce with his every wish. She hadn't ever been able to be that kind of girl, and yet, Angel had kept her for so long. It must have been that feeling of safety she felt when she was around him. But Spike also provided her with a feeling of safety among other feelings that she couldn't really explain, though she was sure they were familiar.

Her mental rant went on for quite some time, until Buffy glanced at her watch and realized it was already past 3:00 in the morning. She gathered all the old albums and put them in a corner, shocked at how much time she had spent thinking about Angel and Spike and her life. She didn't hear the doorbell immediately. But when it suddenly rang out eight times in a row, Buffy glanced up with curiosity. Who could be ringing at this hour? It was clear that Spike was still asleep because she could hear loud snores emanating from his bedroom, so with uncertainty, she went to the door and opened it a few inches.

Standing in front of her, was a blonde girl dressed in clingy pink lingerie and carrying two pink suitcases. On one, the word _Harmony_ was stitched in pink fuzzy letters. Buffy was unsure how to react. She had never seen this girl before, but from the expression she was being given, she was pretty sure the girl didn't like her. The girl's words seemed to confirm this theory.

"Who the hell are you?" she asked in a snobby tone.

"Pardon? But who-" Buffy started.

"Listen. I don't know who you are or why you're here. Just get out of my way," the girl stated pushing Buffy out of the way.

"How dare you!" Buffy exclaimed. Who did this girl think she was?

"BLONDIE BEAR? BLONDIE BEAR? BLONDIE-"

"Hey! If you don't stop shouting and get your crazy ass out of this apartment, I'm going to-"

"Harm? Is that you?" Spike had awoken. His hair was disheveled and his shirt was unbuttoned as he stumbled into the hallway. Buffy couldn't help, but stare. He looked amazing.

"Wait. You know her?" Buffy asked in confusion.

"Well, uh-" Spike began, but was quickly interrupted by the irritating blonde.

"Of course he knows me. Don't you blondie bear? I broke up with my boyfriend and I need a place to crash a while. Can I stay here Spikey? Please? I have nowhere else to go."

Buffy laughed. She couldn't believe this skank was actually asking to stay here. What idiot in his right mind would open his home to an obvious tramp like her. It was ridiculous, silly, nonsensical, and, uh, and not to mention, silly! Buffy knew Spike couldn't possibly be dumb enough to fall for her stupid little story.

"Sure, Harm. You can crash here a while."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?" Buffy exclaimed.

"She needs a place to stay, Buffy. I can't just throw her out onto the street. She's my ex."

"Your ex? I see. Well, that makes all the difference, doesn't it?" Buffy replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Um, yeah. Could you show me to your room now, Spike?" Harmony interjected.

"Actually, Harm, you'll have to take the sofa. That alright with you?" Spike asked cautiously.

"Eh. Fine. Whatever. You and your stupid little bimbo girlfriend have fun together," Harmony replied as she started unpacking her things onto the sofa.

"I'm not his-" Buffy started at the same time Spike began.

"She's not my-"

"We're not-" They both immediately started again at the same time.

They glanced at each other for one odd moment and looked the other way as quickly as possibly. Harmony didn't seem to notice or care.

"I'm going to go to sleep." Buffy stated.

"Wow!" said Harmony. "Good for you!"

"Goodnight, Summers," Spike said with a smile, but Buffy had already stomped angrily into her room.

"Goodnight, Spikey. Unless you want to stay here with me and have some fun."

"Sorry, Harm. I'm not interested," Spike replied, before going into his room and closing the door behind him.

Harmony sat on the sofa for awhile, wondering why Spike had refused her offer. Her Spikey had never turned her down before when it came to sex. It was all he ever thought about when they were together. She wondered if that snotty blonde had anything to do with it. Why was she here anyway? They were in separate rooms, so she new they weren't dating. Eventually, Harmony's tiny bubble-gum-filled brain became tired of thinking so hard about the mystery girl that was living with her Spikey and she nodded off on the sofa.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

For some reason, Buffy had trouble sleeping that night. She awoke several times and poked her head out the door of the guest bedroom, wondering if she had dreamed about the skank named Harmony, coming to stay in the apartment. Alas, her hopes were dashed when she saw the fake-blonde girl lying on the couch. _What a pity_, Buffy thought before climbing back in bed and continuing to turn from side to side in an attempt to get comfortable. She was also sure it didn't help that she wasn't in her own bed. She missed her bed with its Egyptian cotton sheets and fabric-softener scent. She also missed her apartment, where she could find anything she needed and could walk around in her underwear if she chose to. She was sure Spike wouldn't mind if she decided on the strutting-about-the-house-in-only-underwear route at his apartment either. She didn't think she'd ever be that comfortable here though; and especially now with stupid "Harm" in just the other room.

Buffy usually got along well with others. She had never taken such a strong dislike to anyone before, except maybe her father, and never someone she had just met. Buffy considered herself an easy-to-get-along-with sort of gal, so why was this girl evoking so much anger within her? Besides the fact that Harmony was rude and obnoxious and really didn't belong in the apartment was enough, she supposed. But the fact that Spike had just let her stay no questions asked, seemed to make her more upset than anything, which she didn't understand. After all, it was Spike's apartment and he could invite whomever he chose to live with him. He could invite an entire sorority of blonde bimbos if he wanted to and she should really have no problem with it because it was none of her business. She was simply a guest and it wasn't as if she was paying to stay here. Yet, even as Buffy was mentally explaining this to herself, she didn't really buy it. She felt like more than just a guest. She was even on the verge of admitting that she might be somewhat jealous of Harmony, but she came to her senses and decided that that idea was utterly preposterous.

When it was finally 7:00, Buffy decided she would get up and have some breakfast. She tiptoed into the kitchen, careful not to make too much noise and wake up Spike. It was still pretty dark though and she almost tripped on an object in the middle of the hallway.

"What the hell?" Buffy whispered to herself as she stumbled slightly. Looking down, she realized that it was one of the pink bags Harmony had brought into the apartment last night. She put her hands to the small tag that was attached to it. It read: _Harmony Kendall. Stay the hell out_. _What a bitch_, Buffy thought angrily and kicked the bag out of the way, causing her foot a great deal of pain in the process. She rounded the corner into the kitchen and crashed right into a hard object making a small "oomph" noise with contact.

"Buffy? You alright love? Sorry 'bout that. I didn't see you there and I didn't want to turn on the light and risk waking up Harm," Spike said apologetically.

"Oh. How sweet of you not wanting to wake up _Harm_," Buffy retorted.

Spike instantly caught the bitter sarcasm in her tone.

"What's the matter love?"

"Don't call me love," She answered back as she went and pulled a box of cereal out of one of the cabinets.

"I thought we were past this. What's the matter with you?"

"What's the matter with me? Absolutely nothing is the matter with me, _Spikey_. It's just that while you were trying to be considerate in not waking up the sleeping skank, I almost tripped and fell on my face."

"So you're angry with me because I didn't turn on the light? I'm sorry Buffy. I really didn't know you'd be up at this hour. The only reason I was is because I had a bit of trouble sleeping last night."

"And I'm sure Harmony had something to do with that. Honestly Spike, you don't have to cover up sleeping with her. I don't really care either way."

"So that's what this is about? I'm not sleeping with her. And even if I was, it would be none of your business. But seeing as the very idea has got your panties in a bunch, I'm guessing your jealous Summers."

"Jealous! Ha! You wish, Spike. Like I could ever be jealous of that tramp."

"You don't know anything about her."

"I heard what she whispered to you last night. It seemed like a pretty tramp-like thing to say. I don't know girls who just offer a guy sex when they've just broken up with their boyfriend, but maybe I'm mistaken. Either way, the matter doesn't concern me. You can sleep with whomever you chose."

"Well, thanks a whole bunch for your permission, _Buffy_. I just might take her up on that offer now that you so kindly expressed your feelings on the matter."

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Buffy hadn't realized how close they had gotten since they started arguing. Now, merely inches away from each other, the room seemed to have shrunk in size and Buffy realized that her breathing was more ragged now because of the argument, among other things. Spike was glaring at her angrily, but taking in her appearance, his angry thoughts began to dissipate, replaced by the same naughty thoughts that Buffy tried to suppress as often as possible. She was wearing a light-blue tanktop and pajama shorts. Much of her skin was exposed and Spike couldn't stop starting. He noticed that she had started backing up.

"What's the matter pet? You afraid of being to close to me?"

"I'm not afraid of you at all Spike."

"Really? Because it seems like every time I take a step forward…" He took one step towards her and she took another step back. "…you step back. Maybe you're not afraid of me, but you're afraid of something Buffy. Maybe you're afraid of your feelings for me."

Damn. He read body movement too well. And he knew her too well. She wished she had never come into the kitchen at all. Why hadn't she just stayed in bed?

"Get over yourself, Spike. There are no feelings."

"No feelings?" he asked disbelievingly as he moved closer, so that the only thing separating them was a hand she put to his chest, trying to push him away. "Are you sure, Buffy?"

She wished he wouldn't use her name anymore. At first, she had hated him calling her pet names, but now she wanted him to go back to that. It felt less personal. When he said her real name, he said it with more feeling. Too much feeling, actually. She didn't like it. Or, she didn't want to like it. He suddenly brought his hand to cover the hand that was no longer pushing, but resting on his chest. As he held it there, he leaned down slowly to kiss her. Buffy knew that the smart thing would be to push him away and get out of the room as soon as possible, but though her brain insisted upon this action, her body was having none of it. She stood still and let him move his face closer and closer to hers. Just before their lips met, a loud crash from the other room knocked Buffy out of her daze and she pushed Spike so hard, he stumbled back slightly.

"What was that?" she asked.

Just then Harmony strolled into the kitchen.

"Morning Spikey. You didn't care for that ugly green lamp much, did you?" she asked sweetly.

"No, Harm. It's alright," Spike answered and watched Buffy leave the kitchen, go into the guest room, and slam the door shut."

Harmony wasn't fazed by this, however. She continued to bat her lashes at Spike and grabbed the bowl of cereal that Buffy had poured for herself. She started eating it and cringed at the flavor.

"Jeez, Spike. When did you start eating healthy cereals? Ew!" Harmony asked before spitting it out in the sink.

"It's Buffy's," Spike replied.

"Buffy is such a stupid name. I think you should get rid of her and we should start dating again. Come on, Spikey. We had so much fun together. Don't you remember?"

"I'm sorry Harm. I can't get rid of her."

"Why not?" Harmony whined.

"I'm in love with her."

"Ew. Why? She's not even pretty."

"She's unlike any woman I've ever met. She has this strength in her that-"

"Whatever, Spike. I really don't need the details. I have to go shopping and I think I broke a nail on that stupid lamp. See you later Blondie Bear.

With that, Harmony left. Spike hardly noticed, though. He was too busy thinking about Buffy's jealousy. If she only knew how much he wanted her. He was pretty sure there wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her if she asked him. It was a good thing that she _didn't_ know how much power she had over him. Then again, he didn't think Buffy would use it. She was too kind and good. Harmony would have him buying her diamonds in a second, but Buffy didn't seem to care about those things. She _did_ care for him though. That he knew for sure, even if she would never admit it. He drew out his phone and dialed Harmony's cell.

"Blondie Bear. I knew you'd see reason. I-"

"I'm sorry Harm, but I want you out of my apartment. It's over between us. It's been over for a very long time, understand?"

* * *

Buffy was taken off guard when Spike threw her door open. She didn't even have time to react before he had crossed the room, taken hold of her waist, pulled her to him, and kissed her more passionately than any other man had ever.

"I love you." He stated with no doubt in his voice. It was filled with decision, in fact. As if to confirm he continued, "I have never felt more certain about anything in my entire life. I've told you before, but I want you to know how I feel. I want you to know that I'm serious. I love you, Buffy. Peaches could never have loved you the way I do. I want to be with you more than anything, if you let me. If you don't want me, I _will_ leave you alone Buffy. But I think you do. Please tell me I'm right."

Buffy didn't know what to say. She was watching Spike plead with shock on her face and confusion in her mind. She had just broken it off with Angel. Would it be right to just start dating Spike? She couldn't think with Spike looking at her the way he was. She couldn't even breathe for that matter, so she did what she always did. She brushed him off.

"I'm sorry Spike. I don't want you. I don't love you. I'm sorry."

_Liar_, her mind called her. _Why_ _don't you be honest with yourself for once?_ She had told him those same words a million time before, but she had never seen such hurt in his face. Instantly, she knew she had made a mistake, but she couldn't seem to find the words to fix it. But before she could say anything else, he had walked out of the room, walked out of the apartment and walked out of her life.

"I'm sorry," Buffy whispered as the tears formed in her eyes, but whether it was directed to the long-gone Spike or herself, she didn't know.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Two weeks after Spike had left Buffy confused about her feelings and heartbroken, she received a call from Mr. Giles asking whether she knew what had gotten into Spike.

"What do you mean?" Buffy had asked.

"Well, he's gone off to London rather abruptly. Jenny and I thought you might have an idea why he's left. We know that you too have been somewhat closer lately. I'm so sorry about you and Angelus my dear. If there's anything we can-"

"He's gone? When did he leave? Mr. Giles, can you tell me-"

"Buffy, Jenny and I aren't sure when he left. He called to let us know he would be staying in London with his ex-fiancé.

"Drusilla?! You have to be joking!"

"No. I'm afraid not, though perhaps it's for the best. Sometimes I think he needs to get away and think. Well, I best be off, Buffy."

"Okay. Bye Mr. Giles."

He had left her. He must have known she didn't mean what she said, but he took off anyway. Buffy realized that she had probably gone too far when she rejected Spike yet again, but she had no idea he would just pack up and leave the country. She felt so alone. And it was all her fault, wasn't it? All because she couldn't come to terms with her true feelings for Spike. He was more of a friend to her than Angel had ever been. He also made her feel things that Angel never did. She felt stupid. _Get over it, Buffy. Spike is gone. There's nothing you can do about it_. But for once, Buffy ignored that irritating voice in her head. She wasn't about to let the potential love of her life walk out of it--not if she had a say. Buffy sat at her laptop and Googled "flights from Manhattan to London."

"One ticket to London," she mumbled to herself, then added "I hope I'm doing the right thing."

* * *

Getting to the airport took what was left of Buffy's energy, so she slept most of the flight. When she awoke, she was an hour from London and she was starting to feel uneasy. Perhaps she had been to rash in her actions to seek out Spike in London. What was she going to say when she saw him? I lied about not loving you might be a start, perhaps. What if he no longer wanted her? Could he have moved on so quickly? He was living with his ex after all. What did that mean? She pulled a compact out of her purse to examine her face and cringed at what she saw. Her eye makeup had been smudged and her hair was a mess. If Spike took her back looking like she did now, she would be surprised. She did what she could to improve her look by wiping off the smudges and applying some strawberry lip balm--the closest thing to lipstick that she could find in her bag.

Unfortunately for Buffy, the moment she stepped out of the airport in London Heathrow Airport, it started raining. And by the time she arranged for a taxi, she was soaked and more mascara was running down her face. She had hurriedly copied down Spike's current address on a crumpled napkin and shoved in her pocket. Now sitting in the taxi, she cursed silently as she struggled to pull the napkin out with her cold, wet hands. Finally succeeding, Buffy read the address to the taxi driver and they pulled away towards their destination.

It was a small flat, but looked like a cozy little place--the perfect residence for a couple. Buffy hesitated at the door. Should she turn back?

Before she even worked up the courage to knock, the door opened and Buffy found herself face to face with a delicate-featured woman with long dark hair. Drusilla. She stared at Buffy quizzically for a moment until finally she spoke.

"Can I help you with something?"

Buffy couldn't speak. The woman was breathtaking. No wonder Spike had fled Manhattan and moved in with her. Why would he ever want to be with anyone but her?

"Uhhh..."

Dru's facial expression went from quizzical to impatient.

"Well?"

"Ummm...nothing! I mean, I think I have the wrong address. Sorry!" Buffy stuttered incoherently.

And the door was slammed in her face.

"Nice going, Buffy," she mumbled to herself as she turned away.

Buffy felt pathetic. She had flown all the way to London to tell Spike that she loved him and wanted to be with him. Then, one look at his ex had her running in the opposite direction wondering why Spike would ever want a girl like her when he had his dark-haired goddess. The more Buffy thought about her actions, the more she mentally chided herself for being so rash. Flying to London to chase after the man she loved? It was right out of some cheesy romance film, where the guy would take her in his arms, kiss her passionately and a jaunty tune would start up as the credits started rolling. Did she honestly expect that to happen?

Buffy trudged along the sidewalk until she reached a park with a small pond. The place seemed deserted, so Buffy took the opportunity to sit down and think about what she was going to do. She'd have to go home, obviously--back to the lonely apartment she had once shared with Spike for a brief period. She'd find a new place and try to get on with her life. Maybe she would get a puppy, so she wouldn't be completely alone. Thinking of her lonely future brought tears to Buffy's eyes. Why didn't she just tell Spike how much she loved him when she had the chance?

Buffy shivered. It had stopped raining, but a light mist was falling and Buffy felt chilly. She watched a little boy chase after a squirrel then run back to his mother's arms. The two disappeared over a small hill on the other side of the park.

A warm jacket was placed on her shoulders, startling Buffy from her reverie. And before she turned around, she already knew whose it was.

"What are you doing her, Love?"

"I…well…um…"

The words seemed to be locked up somewhere, unable to make their way past her lips.

"Buffy?" Spike continued with a concerned expression on his face. "Did something happen? Are you alright?"

"Yes, Spike. I'm fine. I kind of met your ex today. She's pretty," Buffy muttered.

"Yes."

"I'm not sure why I'm here. I'm sorry I came. I have to go."

As she got up and began to walk away she felt strong arms on her shoulders, stopping her from moving further.

"Buffy, stop."

"Spike--"

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"What?"

"I know why you're here. I know you a lot better than any of your mates do and twenty times better than Angel ever did. Tell me."

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Spike."

"Is that all?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"I--"

"Right," Spike responded.

He turned to leave, but Buffy reached out and took his hand.

"I love you."

"What was that?"

"I love you," she repeated.

"Huh?"

"What? Have you suddenly gone deaf? I said--"

"I heard."

"I thought so."

"Can we go somewhere and talk about this? About us?" Buffy asked.

"I can't," Spike responded in a serious tone.

"What?"

"Dru's expecting me for dinner tonight."

Buffy's heart sank.

"Oh. Dru. Right. I'll just go then."

She turned and was yanked back for the second time.

"Bloody hell. You give up to easily."

"But I thought--"

"Can't a bloke play hard-to-get?"

"Well, she is very attractive and I would be surprised if you never wanted to see me again."

He pulled her against him and she felt the heat of his body against the cool air that.

"I'm in love with _you_, Summers. Not Dru. Not anyone else. Plus, I knew you'd come," he stated with a smirk.

"How?"

"I'm just that irresistible."

"You're certainly deluded. So where do we go from here?"

"A hotel?"

"You're a pig, Spike."

But she didn't protest when his lips brushed against hers.

-The End-


End file.
